


Lab Visit

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Membrane marraige [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 01:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames
Summary: Membrane and his family are the only ones that know he is an alien and everyone else on earth still assumes he has a weird skin condition because they are all extremely smart. Zim also still attends classes with Dib.





	Lab Visit

It was a weekday which usually meant going to the skool to make Dib have to deal with him more but today Zim decided to visit Membrane at the lab to keep him company. “Oh hello, Mr. Membrane the professor’s actually almost done for today!” “Thank you very much Miss Stacy I’ll be headed in now.” Heading into the lab he saw the professor finish up on a new machine. Zim tugged on his labcoat to get his attention. “Oh Zim honey i’m glad you decided to visit today.” “I am always glad to see you as well Membrane.” Membrane lifted up Zim and held him in his arms as he put the finishing touches on a machine. “Everything is all set if you’re ready to head home.” They ended up spending a few hours more at the lab with Zim being held by Membrane as he sat in his chair and made out with him for awhile. They got home later that night with Dib angry that no one picked him up from school. “I had a long day in the lab son,” Membrane replied sheepishly as he rubbed his hand behind his head,“next time one of us will be sure to pick you up.” Zim didn’t expect to mess with Dib today but he was happy knowing the day still went horrible for him and he would be sure to visit Membrane in the lab more often.


End file.
